


He Follows Like A Shadow

by lbk_princen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Character Alteration, Humanstuck, I Have Not Yet Mastered Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbk_princen/pseuds/lbk_princen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He ghosts up to you, his feet making no noise and not even really touching the ground, in all honesty. He nestles his face into the crook of your neck, and the undulating fronds of his shadowy hair tickle your ear enough to make you twitch."</p><p>A Davekat fic from Karkat's POV, wherein Dave is a shadow creature. Heavily inspired by tumblr user deer-dearest's shadow Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Follows Like A Shadow

Cold hands brush your face as you wake up, cold hands that are nearly immaterial in their intangibility. Spread out comfortably in the corner of your wall and your bed is Dave. His eyes glow red and darkness flickers from within them. He smiles, his pointed teeth inhumanly large and numerous. He looks almost solid, as he always does in the dark. Of course his edges undulate and curl as they always do, but in the shadows he holds his deceptively human-like form quite well.

"Morning, gorgeous," he drawls, stroking his cold, colourless, barely-there fingers over your cheek again. You catch his hand and trap the shadows between your fingers. He doesn't look or seem very tangible, but when you hold his hand you definitely know he is there.

"Did you just sit there all night, staring at my prone body? Do you get off on watching me sleep?" You kiss his fingertips, and he wiggles them against your lips with a grin, trying to get them into your mouth. Instead you let go and roll your eyes, before tossing off the sheets.

"Nah. Well, I did sit here all night, but I didn't stare at you. Not the _whole_ time."

Your bedsheets fall onto Dave, outlining his body as it suspends in the air for a moment. You watch as slowly his form seeps through it like smoke, until it lies crumpled on your mattress. You turn away and ignore the feeling of cold hands on your neck as you get dressed.

After a couple minutes however, the invisible poking and prodding makes you irritated. "Could you quit that?" you demand, glaring at him in your mirror. You're trying to appease your hair, brushing it then tousling it to give it your signature "messy but not disastrous" look. Dave is leaning against your wall, avoiding the beam of light slowly creeping through your room from under your window blinds. When you accuse him he holds up his hands as if to say "not me, bro" but his shit-eating grin makes you scowl.

"Come on Karkat, give me a break. I haven't been able to talk to you all night." 

He ghosts up to you, his feet making no noise and not even really touching the ground, in all honesty. He nestles his face into the crook of your neck, and the undulating fronds of his shadowy hair tickle your ear enough to make you twitch. You sigh and kiss Dave's temple before dragging him along to the door. "You can't keep using that as an excuse to be a fucking brat every single morning."

"Well I'll stop when it stops working," he replies, and you can practically hear the devilish grin.

The bastard.

You go through your morning routines, eating breakfast, getting ready for the day, and Dave tails you like... well like your shadow. He doesn't like daylight much, but it's his fucking choice to follow you to work everyday, so he can put up with it. You sit behind the counter of the Barnes & Nobles around the corner from your shitty flat, a somewhat racy romance novella open on your lap.

Dave hangs back, occasionally making conversation and rarely causing a disturbance. He's a lot less tangible now than this morning, you can see his outline and a few swirls of his essence but not much more than that. Likely due to the big windows letting in the crisp autumn sunlight. It's been rainy the past week, and for everyone who isn't a creature of darkness, the brief sun and warmth is a reprieve.

Every once and a while a customer will come bother you, and when they do Dave will come and chill by your shoulder and look disconcerting. Regular customers are used to it, but new ones can get kind of weirded out. It's not like the paranormal is incredibly rare these days, it's just that bonds like what you and Dave have are rare between humans and supernatural creatures. On your lunch break he convinces you to come into the storage room to makeout.

You've never had a lot of experience with kissing other humans, but from what you do know, it's way different than kissing Dave. For someone without a true physical manifestation, Dave has no trouble making you his bitch. He kisses at your neck, cold and sweet and feather-light. You try to grab at him, but he's holding you from behind, and your fingers just pass through air. He smiles against your skin, and you let out an irritated noise. He relents a little, enough so that you can turn and hold his face, running your fingers over his massive (and frankly quite frightening) teeth. You have a fascination with them, and he let's you touch them for a bit before running his ghostly tongue over them and kissing you. 

Your fingers feel gooey from being inside his mouth, and you know that when you open your eyes to have a look, sticky black residue will coat your fingers; like shadow ectoplasm. For now though you focus on kissing him. He is soft and cool and inviting, and he feels solid even though he isn't. You feel the touch of his hands on your sides, and the slide of other forms of his presence in your hair and down the front of your shirt. Kissing Dave is an overwhelming experience, because he can do things to you no other living (or otherwise sentient) being can.

And that's not just because of what he is.

Later the two of you go home and you make dinner. Dave "helps" you, mostly by making a mess and screwing around. You make him help you clean it up afterwards though, so it's fine. More kissing happens after dinner, and as you sit on the kitchen table, legs spread and arms around Dave's neck, a warm feeling surges through you that has nothing to do with where his hands are. 

"I love you," you breath onto his lips, and he sucks the words up like they are air, like they keep him sustained, as if your love is the reason he can stand to be in the sunlight.

Now that you think about it; it probably is.

Dave smiles at you, and to anyone else the amount of dagger teeth would be unsettling, but you find the smile comforting, and smile back. "I love you too, Karkat." Red eyes flicker and he starts to kiss his way down your body, cold, comforting hands grabbing at every inch of you, making you want to come apart.

You fall asleep knowing that Dave is there, his edges undulating but his love unwavering, sprawled out in the little corner between your bed and the wall.

You wake to the feeling of chilly lips brushing your cheek.


End file.
